Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a spatial modulation multiple-input-multiple-output (SM-MIMO) wireless communication system, multiple transmitting antennae and multiple receiving antennae may be utilized to respectively transmit and receive wireless signals to facilitate communications. A selection of a combination of the multiple transmitting antennae may be configured to represent one or more binary digits in a signal sequence.